Saving Camp Half Blood
by SkittlesForTheWorld
Summary: Assassins have taken over Camp Half Blood under Gaea's orders. Camp is divided, and a quest is finally given out. The Bane of Aphrodite starts to steal everyone they love. Will the two be able to stop it? Or will one have to make the ultimate sacrifice?
1. Chapter One

"Bye dad!" I called out as I walked out of my house. I wobbled slightly in my heels, given they were three inches tall. They were black boots that came up to my midcalf, long enough for me to store a Celestial Bronze dagger my mother had given me.

"Be careful! Drive safe." My dad called after me. I nodded and told him I loved him as I got into my Jeep. My Jeep is '90 Cherokee Pioneer, a rusty blue and was fabulous.

I was on my way to meet my Winter Formal date at a Home Depot. His name is Nico Jackson, and he went to a totally different school than I did, seeing as he lived in a different town even somewhere farther from Manhattan Island.

I realized I was fifteen minutes early, which didn't surprise me in the least seeing as I had always had a problem with being late. I grinned as I adjusted my dress, which I adored. It was pure black and spandex material. It was one shoulder, with the shoulder that had a sleeve the sleeve was long and flowing and had rhinestones embroidered on it. It went down to about mid-thigh, and underneath I wore sheer black nylons with my three inch heeled boots. I stared contently out the window, excited for the night of fun I would have.

Then I frowned. I watched out my window as a empousa walked down the street, casually. It stared down boys it saw, and with the assumption it was going to find someone to feed on, I opened the door and leaped out of my vehicle, planning on having plenty of time to take the creature down.

The she donkey hissed as it saw me. "Get away, half-blood." It sneered at me as it launched at me, briefly knocking me down. I had already grabbed my dagger and blocked it's teeth from getting at me with it. With a swift kick in the gut I knocked the monster off me. Slashing at it while it was surprised, I earned a faltering kick to the nose as it died.

I cursed as the monster turned into golden dust as I ran back to my vehicle. I clutched my nose, grabbing wildly for an old shirt as I tasted metallic blood. Sadly, this is how Nico found me five minutes later, leaning back in my seat with a grey, maroon soaked tee-shirt in my hands pressed against my nose.

"Becca, are you alright?" Nico asked in alarm as I unlocked the door for him. His dark hair fell over his concerned eyes, which were as dark as the night around us. He wore a black suit with a silver dress shirt and a black tie. He looked snazzy.

"I'm… fine. Just give me a moment." I said through my teeth. My nose throbbed, and ached with every move I made.

"You need to go to the hospital." He commented, examining the blood soaked shirt. "What even happened?"

"I…" I thought for a moment. "Someone rear ended my car and I smashed my nose against the steering wheel. No big."

Nico frowned while looking at me. "No hospital?" He questioned.

"No hospital." I agreed, shifting my position. I made to start the car when he grabbed my hand.

"Becca, do you trust me?" He asked, reaching somewhere where I could not see. I nodded my response and he reached into the bag. "Eat this. I promise it'll heal your nose instantly."

I stared at his hand, looking at the white creamy cube in his hand. "Nico," I started "why do you have Nectar?"

Shock was written all over his face as he stared at me. "How do you know what Nectar is?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

I stared at him for what seemed half a minute, before he conceded. "Fine. My real name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades instead of Nico Jackson. I borrowed a friend's last name. Who are you really?"

I gave a soft smile. "I'm Becca Collins, daughter of Aphrodite. My father and mother raised me and my mother has kept me away from monsters with her perfume she gives me. One spritz a day gets rid of the Half Blood smell."

"And you've never been to camp?" I shook my head.

"I've never even heard of it." I replied back, confused. "Are there more than a few scattered?"

Nico nodded, a smile breaking on his face. "Indeed, there is actually a giant camp, Camp Half Blood for children of Greek gods and goddesses." Frowning for a moment, he realized something. "You really didn't get hit from behind?" He asked as I took the square of Nectar from his hand and popped it into my mouth.

I smiled as the taste of warm brownies went down my throat. Instantly I felt my nose snap into place and the blood stop. However, the uneasy feeling that I needed to be somewhere did not leave my system.

"No, I didn't. I saw an empousa hunting and attacked it. I managed to kill it, but not before getting kicked in the face." I paused for a moment, considering something. "Nico, have you ever gotten a feeling that tells you you need to do something?" I questioned. When he had nodded his response, I continued. "I need to get to camp. Something's guiding me there."

"Alright, but you're going to have to ditch your car, and let your dad know where you're going." He looked up and down at my clothes. "And even though you look beautiful, you may want to change."

"Alright." I replied. "We can drive back to my house." Once he had nodded his affirmative, I started the car and drove off towards my house.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here is perfect." Nico muttered as he walked down an alleyway. I followed him as I hooked my bow to my shoulder and my quiver to my back. I wore dark blue skinny jeans tucked into a pair of brown furry boots. My dark brown hair was in a French braid that went down the front of my shoulder and held a golden headband. My brown coat was over a tan camisole I had found on top of my bed. My dagger was hanging from my belt.<p>

"What are we going to do?" I questioned, staring apprehensively at the wall in front of us. "All there is down here is shadows and walls."

"Which is perfect." Nico replied happily. "Being a son of Hades, I am able to Shadow Travel through the folds of the Underworld and turn up basically anywhere I want. It'll be the quickest way to get to Camp."

"If you say so." I muttered, not sure whether this would work. Nico had changed out of his suit and tie and now donned black jeans and converse, over a black aviator jacket and black tee shirt. "What do you need me to do?" I asked, curious.

Nico studied the surroundings. "I need you to jump onto my back, then hold on tight and don't let go till I tell you you can, alright? Some people find that closing your eyes helps."

Hesitantly I did as he asked. After I had jumped onto his back, he glanced black and gave me a reassuring grin. "Hold on!" He said as he broke off running. I freaked, burying my head into the nape of his neck. Many thoughts were running through my head, mainly the fact that I could not believe how much I trusted Nico, only learning he was a Half-blood under an hour ago. Even then, I had only known him for about a month. We've hung out a couple of times, but nothing too serious.

"We're here, you can let go." Nico whispered to me. I opened my eyes and lifted my head as I jumped down from his back. I gasped in awe as I looked around me. To my left I saw a tall house and to my right there was an arena, which I suspected was for fighting and training. A mountain with lava spewing out the top was facing me.

However, before I could take everything in, I felt something pulling me to turn around. When I did turn, I looked in surprise that a girl about twelve in plain clothes was staring at me. Her hair was an ashy brown, and her eyes were a golden orange. I made my way towards her without thinking, Nico following me.

Something told me to bow, which I did. The girl laughed a twinkling laugh. "Stand, daughter of Aphrodite."

I did as the girl I presumed was a goddess asked, trying to figure out who she was. "Are you Hestia, goddess of fire and the hearth?"

Hestia's smile got larger as I got it right. "Indeed I am, young Half Blood." As she studied me she started to frown. "You have a many trials set out in front of you. Once you talk to Chiron you seal your fate."

I took a step back. "What… what do you mean?" I asked. I ran into Nico, who was behind me, as he tensed up at the sound of her words.

Hestia shook her head. "You will be challenged beyond your wildest dreams. You may lose people close to you, and you may lose yourself along the way. You may even die."

"Is it a good cause?" I asked the goddess with my stomach filling with butterflies, the words were sickly sweet to my ears. Almost as if I had heard this before.

Hestia smiled. "Of course it is, darling. Soon Camp will be under attack and you will be one of the only ones who can stop it." She paused as she looked back at Nico. "You won't be spared from hardship either, Nico."

"What can we do?" Nico asked standing next to me. "I didn't bring her here to get slaughtered."

Hestia smiled. "Of course not, Son of Hades. She and I both understand that. It was prophecy that she was brought here by you, the Fates are at work." She looked back at me again. "Darling, I cannot offer you a peek at the future ahead, nor can I hand you the prophecy. I can offer you one thing that will help you on your journey; it comes without a price out of respect for your mother. You are one of the first people to come to my hearth in quite a while."

"I would be honored, Hestia." I said. She grabbed my hands, and held them as I felt a burning sensation go through them. I felt tears going to my eyes, and Nico's hand on my back. Hestia was rapidly talking in Greek, too fast for me to understand. The burning sensation almost became too much to bear, and after what seemed an eternity it stopped. I fell to my knees, catching myself on my sore hands. I could see that a dozen or so campers had crowded around me, Nico keeping them back.

As I slowly regained sight I examined my sore palms. Both of them had the insignia of a flame etched into the skin in a lighter pink. I looked up at Hestia in wonder.

"The burns now give you strength; you can call upon flames to be there for you when you put a word to it. Choose wisely, because the word matters. The stronger the word is the stronger the flame."

"Fuego." I whispered, my palms up to the sky. Out roared two flames, coming up above my skin and licking the sky above. They had to have stood at least three feet. Hestia smiled and slowly walked back into her flame. As she disappeared, the campers who were crowded around me, backed away slowly.

"C'mon Becca," Nico whispered. "Extinguish your flames and come with me. You need to see Chiron, it's not every day that Hestia talks about Fates."

I swiped my hands through the air to extinguish the flames, leaving my skin the same as when I ignited the flame. "Alright, lead the way." I replied, marching with Nico.


	2. Chapter Two

**Nico POV:**

"Nico, be wary. She appears to be strong, a strong daughter of Aphrodite like Piper. You know what's going on in camp. The assassins are gaining, and it's dividing the camp. Bring her to Piper and watch out for her." Chiron looked older as he relayed this to me. Becca had given her story to the Centaur, and he had sent Leo a quick run-through of the camp. The son of Hephaestus was taking a break while his brothers and sisters worked on the war ship. Chiron looked as though he was going to send me away, but paused once more.

"Have you had any more attempts on your life?" He questioned me. I sighed.

"Not as of late. I'll ask Jason how he fares once I see him." I paused for a second, then continued. "Chiron, do you think she'll be their newest target? Clarisse is already watching Bridget like a hawk even if she wished Clarisse didn't. Jason and I are watching our own backs- Jason's trying to take care of Piper and Leo's busy with the boat. Pretty soon someone's going to get lucky."

Chiron stared off into the distance. "I know they are- but as of now there's nothing we can do about it."

"You sound like you know something that I don't." I accused, standing up.

Chiron sighed. "I do. It'll all come out soon, Nico. Be grateful of the time you have now." He looked back, staring out the window. Taking it as my cue to leave, I walked out the door.

My sword sat in my sheath, my skull ring holding a dagger in my left hand. I hated having to walk around camp fully equipped, but I had no choice. It was either that or my life. Around me, campers walked warily. The camp was now about 100 strong with all the minor gods and goddesses. The bad thing about that… well you were never who was going to stab you in the back next.

No, literally.

I was just walking to walk, not really with an aim or a destination in mind. I stopped and blanked out for a moment when I heard a ringing in my ears. Generally for a son of Hades, whenever you felt that in your ear someone, or something had died. I thought nothing of it, thinking it was an animal when I heard Becca's distinct voice yell, "Fuego!" Pausing midstride, I turned to where I thought I heard her yell from, which was by the arena.

I was out of breath when I managed to reach her. She was standing next to Leo, her dagger out. Jason was kneeling next to a boy who looked younger than thirteen lying on the ground, breathing heavily. His hand looked like someone had thrown it into a fire, and he stared at Becca with hatred burning through his eyes.

"What in Hades happened?" I asked as I finally caught my breath. Piper had ran up to us, and stood at Jason's shoulder. He was holding down the boy with one hand, keeping him away from Becca whom he seemed like he wanted to kill now.

"Becca saved me." Jason said, almost stunned. "Nico, they almost got lucky." Piper laid a hand on Jason's shoulder as he looked up at Becca. "Thank you."

Becca shrugged. "If you can't kill an enemy face to face, you're pathetic." She said, staring down at the boy. He lunged again at Becca, before being slammed to the ground again by Jason. "How's your hand?" She asked with a smirk.

"You bitch!" The boy snarled. "You have no idea what's going on here. Stepping in with your fancy fire, Gaea will squash you in an instant, anyone, and everyone who stands in her way will know this." He started laughing uncontrollably. I twisted my ring and held my dagger as Jason jumped up, losing control of the kid. "She knows of you, Becca Collins. Don't think she's overlooked you."

"Darn." Becca replied, snapping her fingers. "All I've ever wanted in my life is to be overlooked by Gaea. Run along now, before I burn your tongue off next." She said with poison in her voice.

He looked at Becca with pure hatred, standing purely in front of her. "You're not afraid of me?"

His height made him as tall as her, and he seemed to be not a twig, honestly kind of imposing. Leo, Jason, Piper and I watched with caution, ready to jump in if necessary.

"I'm not afraid of a coward who won't face his opponents face to face in battle." She replied, moving a step closer to him. As if on cue, the four of us all had weapons out, as if we were daring him to touch her.

He looked around, looking at each one of our faces. When I stared into his grey eyes, I didn't see a soul in them. Only as if he was dead. Becca smirked. "Scared? You should be. Run along now, and get out of camp."

He gave us one last look, then ran past Becca and away. The five of us watched him silently as he went.

"What happened?" Piper asked, taking Jason's hand after sheathing her dagger. "Someone ran and told me that another attempt on Jason's life had been attempted."

Jason nodded. "The boy just popped out of the ground, so silently I didn't see him and neither did Leo. Becca saw him right before he was going to stab me through the back. She yelled some word and fire shot out of her hand, burning the dagger down and his hand."

Leo turned to her. "How come you can control fire too?"

"Hestia gave it to me today. Pretty useful." Becca said with a smile. She turned over her hands and saw that the flames had darkened. "However, every time I use it, it seems to make the marks darken."

"Hey guys!" Bridget said, walking up to us. Becca looked at her, wary. Leo smiled at her.

"Hey Bridget." He said enthusiastically. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I went to the city for a bit." Bridget was short, about five foot three and pretty. She had blue eyes and straight blond hair that went to her shoulders. She wore light blue skinny jeans, black boots, a black turtle neck and a red half jacket. "No monsters attacked, as usual."

"You know what Chiron said," Piper warned. "Your gift runs out soon."

Bridget laughed. "I know, but I can live it up while I wait for it." She turned to Becca. "Hi, I'm Bridget. Daughter of Unknown."

Becca smiled. "Becca, Daughter of Aphrodite." Piper cocked her head, but said nothing. Jason intervened.

"Has anyone came after you lately?" He asked urgently. "Clarisse usually is with you while you're in camp. Did she get injured?"

Bridget sighed, rolling her eyes. "No, and I don't need her to 'guard' me all the time. I told her to have the day with Chris. Besides, there hasn't been any trouble lately."

"Jason!" Annabeth yelled, sprinting towards the group. She was decked out in her armor, and carried a short sword instead of her usual dagger. "Earthborn are attacking." Piper shot Bridget a look, as if to say, you had to jinx us?

Becca frowned, trying to figure out what she meant. "Earthborn?"

"Children of Gaea. Ridiculous to kill unless you stab through the heart, chop their heads off, or burn them."

"Burn?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. "Burn I can do."

Annabeth looked at her strangely. "Who are you?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite, just moved here, blessed by Hestia to shoot wicked flames out of her hands. Becca, just stay opposite of me and we'll have the Earthborn taken down in a synch!" Leo said, cracking his knuckles.

**Becca POV:**

"You're kidding me!" I muttered to myself swiping at another Earthborn with my dagger and throwing my flaming hand in its face. It fell backwards and crashed to the ground, turning it into dust. I barely had time to dodge an attack another one threw at me, and blocking its fists from hitting me in the face with my dagger made it fly out of my hands.

"Shit." I said, quickly muttering fuego to light my other hand. I walked backwards as I dodged more swipes at my body until I finally had an opening to deck it in the face. Like the ones before, as soon as fire touched it it poofed to dust.

I felt something hit me from behind, knocking me onto the ground face first. My fires went out and I struggled to get up.

_Give up._

Nico quickly incapacitated the one who had hit me from behind and stood above me, protecting me.

_Excuse me?_ I asked, confused. _Who are you and what are you doing in my thoughts?_

_ I am the ground beneath you, the one you should fear the most._

_ Gaea. _I guessed as I struggled to get back up. It was like I was having a war with my mind. Gaea took control of me and pulled me to the ground.

_None of that, stop killing my children and listen to me. I will give you the chance right now to pledge your way to me. What do you have to lose? None of this will be here soon, I shall destroy it all, and everyone. The Greeks cannot even stay together, and my assassins are starting to make quick work of Nico and Jason. The two won't be able to hold out any longer. Why stick around? You're not needed. If you stay with them, you'll just thrown into a wild goose chase of a quest, cursed forever._

Her voice sounded melodic, almost like a lullaby. I wanted to lie down and sleep, but I knew if I did it'd be certain death. _No, no. I can't, no, I won't. Watch out Gaea, I'm on to you._

Taking all the willpower in my body, I struggled to stand up. Vines began growing at an alarming rate beneath my feet, trying to rope onto my legs.

"Becca!" Nico's voice called. I could see him in front of me, felt him grabbing me, but he felt like her was far away. Jason was next to him, hacking at the vines. Nico pulled me free, whipping me behind him and protecting me.

The vines receded into the ground as Jason looked at me. Both of us were sweating. "Gaea spoke to you?" He asked, sympathetic.

I nodded, unable to speak. Chiron galloped over towards the three of us, and locked eyes with Jason and Nico. "You three, Big House, now."

I took a step, trying to follow where Chiron galloped off, only succeeding to fall almost on my face again. Nico caught me, gently helping me up as Jason looked on worried. He dug into his pocket and handed me a square of ambrosia. "I understand, the first time is draining."

I swallowed it, instantly gaining a bit of energy. "First time?" I questioned. "How many times has this happened to you?"

Jason shrugged. "It happens to a lot of us. We need to get to the meeting, Chiron's freaking out.

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable. Gaea is getting through our lines and disrupting our camp. Many people can't walk through camp without getting attacked." Clarisse roared, hitting her fist against the table. "We thought Percy would be back by now, he isn't. We need a quest."<p>

I stood "I'll go." Echoed through the room, I looked around the room in surprise that both Jason and Nico had stood up, both wanting to go.

"Who leads?" Jason asked. Chiron looked at Rachel.

"Becca, approach." Rachel, the red headed oracle said. I did as she wished. "Ask away, and see if you lead."

"Umm… oracle, how can I stop camp from being destroyed?" At once, Rachel's eyes turned a dark green. The mist began surrounding her, almost lifting her body off the floor. As she spoke, it sounded like there were five of her in the room. Jason and Nico stared in shock as she recited:

_Daughter of Aphrodite do not despair._

_The newest threat you must beware._

_A dip in the Styx is a must_

_Or your plan to save camp will be a bust._

_Sons of the Big three will be your guide_

_The three of you must not let camp divide._

_Bane of your mother you two must defeat,_

_The ones you two love you will retrieve._


	3. Chapter Three

"This is the closest entrance to the Underworld." Nico said, as the three of them stared at the giant structure of rocks.

Jason whistled. "How on Earth will we open it?"

"We need music." Nico said, adjusting his hat. A cold wind blew through Central Park as he, Jason and Becca stood in front of the giant boulder Nico had led them to. He brought his leather jacket closer to his body.

"Music?" Jason questioned. He wore a Camp Half Blood shirt under a dark blue ski jacket. His blonde hair was covered by a green cap. "Music opens the passage to the Underworld?"

"Yes." Nico answered as Becca shivered. She wore a purple and grey camouflaged snowboarding coat and a purple headband covering her ears and over her curly brown hair. All three of them had their weapons out, Nico and Jason with their swords, and Becca with her bow in her hand.

Nico looked over at Becca. "Are you sure you're in for this? Piper said she'd do it if you don't want to- remember that."

Becca glanced at Jason's grimace in the corner of her eyes. "No, I need to do this. This is my prophecy and I need to take it all the way, no matter how much the camp is against it."

Nico smiled and nodded as he walked over to a grand old oak tree and knelt before it. "Sir or ma'am, we need to ask a favor from you."

Becca gasped in wonder as an old man's face appeared on the tree's bark. "And what do these three Half Bloods need?"

"We'd like to borrow your reed pipes for a moment, or have you play them for us to grant us entrance to the Underworld."

The Old man yawned. "Are you off to get the Curse? Well sir, good luck with that." The Oak man yawned, stretching his arms. He made a motion to go back into the tree.

"Actually… I'm getting the curse." Becca piped up, stepping in front of the Oak tree.

"A daughter of Aphrodite? Baring the Curse? Impossible."

Nico felt Becca stiffen beside him. He reached out to stop her from doing anything rash, but he was too late. "Why is that impossible?" She asked, taking a step closer.

"Because," the oak tree began, "a Daughter of Aphrodite is too weak to bare the curse of Achilles, and too weak to do anything with it." The Old Man chuckled as he watched Becca's face go from one of happiness to one of anger. "Angry, Daughter of Aphrodite?"

Becca knew she shouldn't have done what she did next. "Fuego!" She yelled, dropping her bow to the ground. The fire grew from her hands, making almost a small wind current around her, lifting her hair. "Would you expect a Daughter of Aphrodite to do this?" She said with a glare. Nico grabbed her shoulder as Jason grabbed her coat. The two boys made a movement to pull her back, but she stood her ground.

"Do you know how long I've lived, little girl?" The nymph said, stepping out of the tree. "Your threats do not scare me. Any fire can be put out with the snow around me." He reached into his green satchel, pulling out a pair of reed pipes. He tossed them to Nico as Becca blew her flames out. "Your flaw is acting without thinking, a fatal flaw at that."

The Nymph walked back into the tree. Becca turned to the two boys, her cheeks red with both embarrassment and wind burn. "Sorry…" She muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Jason said. "We accomplished what we needed, we got pipes." Nico fiddled with them for a moment, then blew. Once the note was over, the rock creaked and groaned as it opened.

"It's… dark." Becca said as she picked up her bow. She whispered fuego and lit up the tiny cave. "You guys ready?" She asked, peering in.

"After you, Nico." Jason said graciously.


	4. Chapter Four

Becca POV

"Nico, how much time do you spend down here?" I asked as Jason, he and I walked down the tunnel leading towards the River Styx.

Nico shrugged, which I could barely see through the darkness. "Depends, during the Titan War I spent all my time unless I was searching for my mother or convincing Percy to take on the curse. Anymore it's not as much."

He paused, holding an arm up and stopping me in my tracks. The fire in my hand went out as the breath rushed out of my mouth. Jason and I looked at him in confusion. Nico brought a finger to his lips.

"There are some Earthborn between us and the river." Nico said softly. "Becca, we'll cover you as you approach the river. Achilles will tell you how, while warning you. Focus on a point and focus on something to reel you back out of the river."

"But-"

Nico put a finger to my lips. "Becca, we're two of the most powerful Demi-Gods alive." Jason said. "Go."

There was no way out of this. Gaea knew the prophecy and I needed the curse. I took a deep breath, then nodded. "Do not die, promise me?"

Nico laughed. "Promise." He said, unsheathing his 3 foot Stygian Iron sword. Jason held his Imperial Gold sword in his hand.

I felt a hand on my back as I was pushed from behind by Jason. The three of us ran from our little hiding place. I gripped a hunting knife that I had clipped to my belt and fire erupted on the opposite hand. I slashed and burned anything that came close to me as I sprinted across what I later learned was the Fields of Apostle. My lungs burned the longer I ran, but the river seemed to be getting farther away from me as I ran.

"Stop!" A man in Greek armor commanded once I reached the river after it seemed like an eternity. He was tall and buff, and had an arrow sticking out of his heel.

"Achilles?" I questioned as I stood face to face with him, seeing as there was no other Greek Hero who had been killed by an arrow up the foot.

Achilles nodded solemnly. "I told two others before you to not go through with this choice. Will you still?"

"Percy was one," I said thinking. "Who was the other?"

"I will not say," Achilles answered with a huff. "You can ask your mortal friends who are fighting for their lives over there." I turned and I as I watched Jason, Nico and some skeletal take on Gaea's forces he continued. "You may become invincible, but your weaknesses will increase alongside it, if not more." Achilles seemed to have regret in his voice, but I answered back.

"I have to. It's in the Prophecy." I said, turning back to Achilles. "And I have to hurry, they cannot hold out forever. You've got to tell me how."

Sighing, Achilles seemed to give up any hope in convincing me to not take the dip. "Let the Gods witness I've tried. You're the first female to take the dip. You must focus on your mortal point, the only point to anchor you to your mortality. You must not forget it as you are submerged. If you do, you will die instantly."

I nodded as I looked over at the River Styx. Its waters were pitch black and the weirdest things were floating through it. I watched as cut up bears and broken records floated down, thinking about my mortal spot. At first I considered the bottom of my foot, but then I realized I'd have to wear giant soles, because I'd have to wear shoes that were thick and it'd be a pain in the arse.

I needed something. The boys weren't going to hold off for much longer. As Achilles watched and the two boys fought I took a few steps backwards. Taking a deep breath, I sprinted and jumped into the River Styx.

If I wasn't underwater, I would have screamed loud enough to drive off the Earthborn. My skin felt like flames were licking at it, and worse than when Hestia blessed me with fire. I began to fade and lose consciousness, with faces floating around me.

"Becca, snap out of it!" A boy's voice said. I foggily looked up. Nico stood on the edge of the bank. He had black Aviators on and a leather jacket over a red tee shirt.

"Nico?" I questioned, struggling to keep my eyes open. My voice came out raspy.

"You can't die, Becca. You're one of the camp's only hopes." Nico said, looking worried. "The Earthborn almost have Jason and I. Remember your mortal point!"

I've got to get out of here. I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and focused on my left armpit, feeling as though a string was attached there. I took a deep breath and pushed myself out of the water.

I hit the ground with a crash. I gradually pushed myself up onto a sitting position. My skin upon examination was a bright pink. Curiously, I decided to test out whether it actually worked before rushing off straight into the battle. I gripped my hunting knife, and slashed at my arms. Shockingly my knife hit against my skin and bounced off.

"Jason, Nico!" I yelled, jumping off and sprinting off. I slashed at the Earthborn, and it was as though they could not touch me.

I intercepted an Earthborn's attempt to take Nico's head off and after completely disregarding my knife I lit it on fire.

"Glad to see you're alive." Nico said with a smile as he jumped out of the way of an Earthborn. He flicked his fingers and a crack appeared in the ground, swallowing about five of them. He sagged, looking completely exhausted for a moment. Jason ran back to them, killing the last of the Earthborns. His shirt had a couple holes and he had a pretty nasty cut on his bicep.

"Did it work?" He asked as Nico leaned against a wall next to the tunnel exit. He was paler than normal.

"Yeah, it worked." I said, more concerned about Nico. "Nico, are you okay?" I asked walking towards him.

"Yeah." He stammered out shakily. "I'm fine. My powers just wear me out if I use them too much or if I want to do is more powerful." Nico said, rubbing his eyes. "We should move. Either go towards my father's palace and spend the night there, or spend the night in New York. It's about midnight."

Jason spoke up. "Nico, you're in no shape to move more than a couple of feet. In the myths Achilles needed plenty of sleep, Becca won't be an exception. The safest place for us to sleep would be at your father's palace."

Nico nodded. "We'll have to walk though."

Jason shrugged. "Oh well."

Nico walked in between Jason and I, leading us past the EZ-Death line. No one paid us the slightest attention, and I assumed it was because we were the son of Hades.

Hades' palace was beautiful. Skeletal trees, gemstone flowers and platinum tiles ran through the throne room. In the center sat two thrones, one made of skeletons, the other of silver plating.

Two forms shimmered on the thrones, as if the air around it was on fire. I blinked, my eyes watering, and as I reopened them I saw Hades the God of the Underworld sitting on the skeleton throne.

Jason and I knelt while Nico remained standing. "Father, may we board here tonight?" Nico asked as we stood up.

Hades examined us while especially paying attention to Jason. He stood up. "Jason Grace, you see me differently than the two of them, don't you?" He questioned.

Jason nodded. "Yes, sir. I see you as Pluto, god of Wealth."

Pluto/Hades chuckled. "It interests me what Hera is up to, meddling with the whole separation." He stared at me. "You've earned the curse, haven't you? It's interesting to see a girl with it, especially a Daughter of Aphrodite."

I bit my tongue, knowing that smarting off to Hades was different than an old Oak tree. Hades must have been able to read my expression because it sent him off chuckling. "I heard about your intimidation towards the Old Oak tree. He's a scout to tell me who is entering the Underworld. Prove to everyone you're stronger than most of your siblings."

Hades turned back towards Nico as I stood there, stunned. "Nico, you and your friends may stay the night here." He looked over at Jason. "Jason, you may want to message camp."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jason asked, but Hades disappeared without a reply.

Nico looked where his father disappeared. "Jason, I've got some Drachmas and a fountain in my room. We'll figure it out there."


	5. Chapter Five

Jason POV:

Pluto looked at his son after addressing Becca. "Nico, you and your friends may stay the night here." Pluto looked towards me, his eyes making me shrink. "Jason, you may want to message camp."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, my stomach doing flips inside me. I took a step towards Pluto, but he smirked as he disappeared.

Nico looked where his father disappeared. "Jason, I've got some Drachmas and a fountain in my room. We'll figure it out there." He led Becca and I down a hall that was behind the thrones. The hall was pitch black and reminded me of Nico's cabin back at Camp Half Blood.

"Nico, do you think Gaea did something?" I asked freaking out. Becca remained silent as Nico mulled it over, grabbing one of the Greek Fire lanterns.

He turned into a room, lighting a fuse with the Greek Lantern. The fire spread across the room, lighting up a bed and desk. In the center sat a black obsidian fountain. Nico walked in with me following. Becca stood outside the door, leaning against the door.

The two of them looked exhausted. Nico eyed his bed as he tossed a Drachma towards me. I felt bad.

"You two can go get some sleep." I said as I flipped the coin into the fountain.

"No, I'm fine." Becca said as she stifled a yawn with an apologetic look. Nico nodded.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Piper McLean at Camp Half Blood."

_I'm sorry, your message cannot be connected._ A melodic voice said, the Drachma flying back towards me. I was too stunned to move, the thoughts racing through my head. Nico caught it before it hit me in the face.

Everyone was silent. I couldn't breathe. I tried to rack my brain to figure out where else she could possibly be.

"Try Annabeth." Nico said while handing me the Drachma again. It was cold to my hand as I stared at the fountain. I tightened my fist around it.

"No." I said, throwing the coin once again into the fountain. "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Leo Valdez at Camp Half Blood."

The air shimmered around the fountain, fading to dark black. After a second of my breath being locked in my chest, it shimmered again. Leo was looking at some papers with Annabeth. "Leo?"

Leo looked over at me, as did Annabeth. "Thank the gods, Jason! Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." I replied confused. "Who would have told you different?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Jason, the assassins were at it again. Piper…"

Nico was standing at my shoulder. "Jason, she's not dead. I would have felt it." The butterflies in my stomach loosened a tad.

"Nico's right. She's not dead." Annabeth replied sadly.

"Then what in Gods name happened." I growled. Becca moved from her spot leaning against the door frame to grab me, but quickly decided against it.

"Jason, the assassins and Earthborn attacked camp at the same time. There wasn't anything we could do, we were all fighting for our lives. You know Sarah, right?"

"Daughter of Hecate, right." I replied. "Leo, I've already tried to contact Piper and it failed. Pluto, I mean Hades already told me something is up with camp. Get to the point, man."

"Piper was taken." Annabeth said. "Sarah took her in the midst of the battle and called all the rest of them off."

My heart dropped. I knew I wasn't sure of if we were even dating, and if we were how it'd be once I saw Reyna again, but I cared about her more than usual.

"Di Immortals'!" Nico said, cursing. "We'll go after her, Jason. I promise."

"We don't have any idea where she is though." Annabeth said quietly. "Anyone who was suspected of being an assassin has cleared out. It's almost as though they're all retreating, waiting for a decision."

"The Bane of Aphrodite has her." Becca said quietly from where she stood. She walked up to the message. "Annabeth, it's got to be it. That's who the antagonist is in the prophecy, isn't it?"

Annabeth thought for moment before nodding. "That's our only lead. Gaea can't grab her directly."

"And she's one of the seven. Gaea would want her disposed of, but if that's the case it hasn't happened." Nico said, finishing Annabeth's sentence. He looked over at me. "Jason, we'll rest here. We need to be at full strength if we're going to defeat a giant."

I nodded solemnly. "She's being used as bait, to drive us in that direction. She's after me."

Becca nodded, not helping my fear. "Jason, we all need sleep. Nico's about ready to collapse from using too much of his powers, and I need to recover."

"Were you able to successfully get the curse?" Annabeth asked. "Percy had it…" She said solemnly, thinking about her long lost boyfriend whom we assumed was at the Roman Camp Jupiter. "He always was extremely tired after any sort of confrontation. You need your sleep. Jason, I highly doubt they captured Piper to kill her."

"I agree. They would have done it at Camp to show some sort of warning." Nico said. I stood there doubtfully.

"Jason," Leo began. "Sarah told Piper to surrender and the Camp wouldn't be hurt anymore. She gave herself up to save everyone." He said as he disconnected the Message.

"We'll find her." Becca said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled. She looked as though she realized something no one else had. She rolled her eyes, and I followed her gaze.

Nico was laying on the bed, pillows over his head, completely passed out.

"C'mon." I said, leading Becca and I out of Nico's room. I closed the door gently.

Two rooms were across the hall, each with a name inscribed on the door. On the right was Becca's, which looked like Persephone had made while mine was on the left , matching almost exactly as Nico's.

"Goodnight." I said, opening the door a bit more to my room.

* * *

><p>"Morning, everyone." I said, walking into what seemed like a kitchen. The counters and appliances were made of black Obsidian.<p>

"Morning." Becca grumbled. She, Persephone and Nico sat at the breakfast table. Persephone flicked her fingers, making another black chair appear from midair, along with another plate and cup. I sat down, grabbing for some pancakes. I tossed a bit of it to the fire.

_Thank you Hades and Lady Persephone._ I said as it burned. Persephone smiled.

"Thank you, Jason." She replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly. I had no Demigod dreams." I said impressed honestly. I expected to have them because of Piper. "Did either of you?" I asked, turning towards Nico and Becca.

Nico shook his head.

"I did." Becca said miserably. "And I know where we need to go next."


	6. Chapter Six

**Nico POV:**

Becca looked beautiful. Her normally straightened hair was in two pigtails, each with a ponytail in the middle of the pigtail, making them bubble out. She wore a pair of green camouflage pants with a black tank top and black and white Aeropostale jacket over it. She had a quiver on her back. Her sword and bow sat on the floor next to the chair.

She and Persephone looked like to be deep in conversation as I walked through the door. The two of them glanced up at me and immediately stopped talking.

"Err, hello?" I said in a question as I walked through the door. "Would you like me to leave?"

Persephone snapped her fingers as another chair and plate, as dark as the Underworld walls, appeared beside Becca. I sat down next to her. She handed me a cup with orange juice as she spoke up. "You're fine, we were just discussing something."

"Oh, okay." I said utterly confused. I just decided my best bet was to just brush it off. Persephone smiled.

"Nico, I've packed bags for the three of you. You should leave after you eat breakfast." She said, snapping her fingers once more. I flinched subconsciously. Whenever she snaps, she's doing some sort of magic and one time she turned me into a dandelion.

I hate flowers.

"Thank you, Persephone." I said as I tossed some food into the fire behind me, thanking her and of course my father.

"Morning, everyone." Jason said as he walked in. He was dressed similarly to me, with jeans and tennis shoes. But he wore a sky blue shirt and a black windbreaker when I wore a grey shirt and leather jacket. I fiddled with my skull ring.

"Morning." Becca grumbled. Persephone snapped once more, a chair and another plate appearing magically. Jason grinned as he grabbed some pancakes and tossed some in the fire. He dug in.

Persephone smiled. "Thank you, Jason. Did you sleep well?" She asked curiously. Becca looked at him in the same expression.

"Surprisingly. I had no Demigod dreams." Jason said to a shock to me. "Did either of you?"

I shook my head. I conked like a rock towards the end of our conversation. I didn't even have any normal, human dreams.

"I did." Becca said miserably. "And I know where we need to go next."

Persephone and Becca shared a look as Jason looked at me confused. I shrugged. "Where do we need to go?" Jason asked.

"They're going after a place that is special to Aphrodite." Becca said as she took a sip of orange juice. She looked as though something was bothering her, but she couldn't say it.

"So like a really pretty flower shop or perfume store?" Jason asked, confused.

Persephone shook her head. "No, gods and goddesses tend to have cities of which they look after, like Athena and Athens."

"My mother's city that she's a patron to is Miami, Florida. The temple of Aphrodite sits at the coast, about where my mother came out of the ocean." Becca said to us. "I had a dream of it last night, we need to head there. That's where my mother's Bane had set up."

Becca wasn't telling us everything, I could tell. Something had terrified her in her dream. I wanted to ask her about it, but something told me she had told Persephone everything. I knew it wasn't the smartest choice, but I decided I would keep my mouth shut. "Do you know who the Bane of Aphrodite is?"

She nodded. "He's Ephialtes, Gaea's third in command. Back in the myths even Ares had a hard time besting him, but my mother teamed with Hercules managed to kill him for the time being." She stood up and bowed. "Persephone, thank you for everything, the food, bags, clothing, and counsel."

Persephone gave Becca a soft smile. "Anytime, darling. The Travel Roses will get you as far as Orlando, Florida. I've tried to get them to take you to Miami, but he's messing with the magic around there."

"Thank you." I said as she handed us each a bag. Mine was a dark black backpack with a skull on the bag. Becca was handed a quilted purple bag that went over her shoulder, and Jason was handed a black sports bag. Persephone smiled as she faded slowly, leaving behind an aroma of lavender.

"I like Persephone." Becca said as we all gripped the Travel Roses.

Becca POV:

I hit the ground with a thud. I stood up and dusted myself off as I waited for Jason and Nico to do the same. I took off my jacket and stuffed it into my bag. I was surprised to see that it fit with ease.

Nico stiffened beside me. He grabbed onto my arm, and started pulling me. "What?" I asked quietly, barely keeping up with him. Jason unsheathed his sword and raced after us. Nico grabbed both of our arms and sprinted into the wall.

The Shadow Traveling when unexpected was horrible. I thought I was going to throw up. We popped out of the wall in an alley, freaking out a couple of Hobos who ran away.

Something felt wrong. Nico had slumped to the ground leaning against the wall. He was pale, sweaty and his eyes were dilating. "Nico?" I questioned, grabbing a hold of his hand. It was cold, clammy. "Jason, grab some Nectar." I said as he dug through his bag. He grabbed a square of Ambrosia and fed it to Nico, making his eyes stop dilating.

An arrow whistled above my head. Jason, still having his sword, chopped it in half. I quickly stood up and moved in front to protect Nico.

"Hello Jason, Becca, Nico." A girl said in the shadows. She had long flowing blonde hair, and dressed in dark black robes. She took a step closer, her eyes a dark red.

"Sarah." Jason spat, raising his sword. "What do you want?"

Sarah smirked. "My Patron wants me to do her another little favor. Hand over the Son of Hades."

"Never." I spat at her, grabbing both of my Hunting Knives. "Sarah, you're outnumbered two to one."

Her smirk grew larger. "It does seem that way." She mused as she raised her hands. It took me a moment to realize what she was doing. "λεξικό δεν βρήκε καμία λέξη!" She said as I charged towards her. Surprisingly, I was able to make out what she said. "Shadows, come to me!"

Instantly, I was grabbed by an unseen force and forced to my knees. I could see in the corner of my eyes that Jason was bent in the same position I was. My hands had some sort of black fog circling them. I struggled against it, thinking I could break it. The more I struggled, the stronger they became.

_Black out, child. You don't have the strength to win this fight._ The last thing I heard in my head was Gaea's soft voice before I blacked out.

My eyes opened and I was in a bedroom. The walls were a forest green and the bed was a dark black. My head killed as I sat up, searching for my knives.

"Jason?" I called out, confused. The last thing I remember was being in alley. I don't remember why I was in the alley. I was just in an alley and something happened. "Nico?"

A woman of about twenty five walked into the room. She had Carmel hair and bright blue eyes. "Jason is outside, move carefully and slowly. You may go see him." She said with an older accent..

She held out my knives, quiver and bow to me. I took them hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"I am Calypso." She said with a smile. "I walked by the alley and notice you and your friend lying there. My friend and I carried you two here, where you've been recuperating for two days."

"Was there a boy with black hair, paler than usual, almost seemed sickly with us?" I asked hurriedly. My memory was blocked. We went to the alley with Nico, running away from something. He Shadow Traveled us there. Then what happened?

"No, there wasn't. Only you and the son of Zeus."


End file.
